A light-emitting diode (LED) transfers electric energy into photons by electroluminescence. A LED-based lighting solution, compared to conventional solutions, is usually more resistant to shock, has an extended lifetime under proper conditions and a better energy to photon ratio. LED-based lamps are different from conventional lamps, being usually brighter, but also likely to produce a narrower light beam. Improvements related to projecting light beams from LED-based lighting solutions become necessary in order to obtain a desired lighting effects therefrom.
The present invention addresses the above issue.